Narumi: Rewrite of Time
by Starlight149
Summary: Time...is dangerous. You can not control it, it's like the wind, flowing freely without a care. Because when you need it the most, it always slips between your fingers so easily. But when has there been enough time to do everything you wanted? Do Not Own Image. Rewrite of Narumi:The Elemental Goddess


_Hello to my readers! This is the beginning of the rewrite of my very first story...Narumi:The Elemental Goddess! I am very excited to start this because I have so many ideas for this story. I will definitely not the same mistakes I did before and it will hopefully surpass my expectations. _

_ I really hope that my readers of my original have not given up on me because of my stupidity and trust my improved abilities._

_Well, lets begin with the story! ( awesome fist pump)_

_**~Chapter 1~**_

Obito Uchiha was royally pissed.

His team-mate had to be a jerk at this exact moment. Rin was in trouble and the damn bastard wanted nothing to do with her. They were a team yet he didn't care jack shit about her! Rin has always worried and liked Kakashi and she's gonna suffer because Kakashi never cared 'bout anything but rules!

When he tried to convince him to save Rin, Kakashi refused immediately. The more Kakashi explained the rules, the more time was wasted, the more Obito got pissed. He snapped and punched him. Hard.

_"Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash! If I'm going to be called trash either way, I'd rather break the rules! And if that somehow makes me anything less than a real shinobi, then I'll crush all of the so-called "real" shinobi!" _

Yeah. That was awesome speech he made. Wished he saw the face of the scarecrow before he ran to find Rin. The Uchiha grinned happily at the memory, his anger faltering slightly. Obito then frowned. Was Kakashi still gonna complete the mission with losing both of his team-mates? Even though they weren't the best of friends, he still thought that Kakashi did care at least a little about them.

The goggle wearing boy shook his head. Determination flickered in his eyes. His speed quickened.

* * *

><p>Kakashi was confused.<p>

Throughout his life he has been told to follow the rules no matter what. If you did not follow the rules there would e consequences. His father was a clear example of that. Kakashi stood silently.

His father...

Was he truly a hero? Was he wrong about everything?

No. Kakashi shook his head. His father had committed suicide because of his sin and couldn't handle the consequences of his actions. Even the people he saved didn't agree with his decision. But then, he thought back to what Obito said only a few moments ago. Something undeniable flashed in Kakashi's eyes.

Hope.

Kakashi faced the area Obito ran into. His back looked at the direction of his supposed destination

Was it bad that he wanted to be proved wrong? Possibly. But he didn't care any more. Maybe, just maybe...

...they could be friends.

* * *

><p>~<em>Somewhere in the<em> distance~

Curiosity filled the female's head.

What were these people (who looked very young) doing in this area? Did they not know of the dangers of this place? A shadowed figure sat on an old but strong branch. The colour that used to flourish all over the life form, was fading. Light smashed through the green large leaves , hitting the eyes of the figure. Delicate, red eyes were revealed.

The female crossed her firm legs, leaning back and forth gently. Rhythmic creaking and swishing noises ran through the area. She tilted her head thoughtfully. Guessing from the symbols on their head bands, they were different from the people with the rock symbol. Yet they were in enemy territory.

What interested her was the female that was taken by the rock people. What would be needed from young girl? Unless, they needed information. But for what?

She wanted to interfere. But that prophecy...

_"Before the Sun rises 18 times, the waves will strike the fire of Hell with anger, _

_the Phoenix losing it's feathers of rebirth at battle. _

_Blood be gone! Wind give strength to all, for brothers and sisters will fall!_

_Child of red and white! Do not join the sky and earth, or all balance will be lost. _

_Seek the Dark Moon, as it will conquer beside the torn Sun! _

_The Demon God will rise again, to punish the sins of the dead.  
><em>

_If not, the Dark Moon will turn blood red and destroy everything in its rocky path to find the one...true...Sun..."_

It's too risky. If she goes and helps a mortal, a human...what will happen. She doesn't want anyone to get hurt and die because of her being lonely and afraid. _'The prophecy was told only to you. You cannot tell anyone...' _. A sad smile was placed on her face.

She did and look where it got them. Dead.

_"Blegh! I don't care what some old and dried up blueberry said, your my little princess and it's my duty as your brother and knight to protect you from any bastards that come to hurt you! I may not understand what this prophecy means fully, but if it has you involved then I have no choice to be involved as well. Ya hear me Narumi?!"_

He had to be stubborn. He had to care. He always did not matter what; and that's what he killed him.

Narumi blinked. It's funny, why did her eyes sting and feel blurry? Why did her heart squeeze in sadness? Why was she reminiscing about the past? She shook her head slowly, as if that was showering her pain. In some way, it was.

Narumi cleared her thoughts and realised the reason why she was contemplated her choices. The girl. She remembered the lack of fear and stiffness she had. Narumi's mouth curled upwards. Now who did that remind her of?

_"I do not care! This village is in trouble because my grandfather was being too selfish and greedy. Because I have his blood in my veins, his faults are my faults. You may think what you want; however, I promised those children that they will see another sunrise! And I will even crawl to make sure that is fulfilled!" A young girl yelled to a larger figure. People around her looked at her in surprise and some with pride. _

Herself. When she was naive and not afraid. So stupid. So very stupid._  
><em>

All the reason to save her. Yet the prophecy...

"When did I allow a prophecy to control my life?" Narumi suddenly asked herself. In all her life, she was never taught by anyone to be afraid of someone or something. But here she is, worrying about a prophecy that has not even happened yet. Narumi knew in her heart that if she did not save that girl, a cross of guilt will be built on her heart.

A soft yet powerful smile spread onto Narumi's face. "It seems like things are going to get interesting!"

* * *

><p>"Found them!" an excited whisper left Obito's mouth. He was crouching on a thick and large branch. In front his black eyes were cave that was covered in green moss. Great! He found Rin. But what was he going to do now? He had no back-up, and he is not that good at plans. Could he really do this? 'No! Calm down. Calm down. I can do this. I can definitely save Rin.' . He slapped his cheeks lightly to get rid of his doubts.<p>

What Obito didn't realise that one of the Iwagakure shinobi knew that he was there. "Hmmmm...only a brat. This'll be easy."

The black-haired boy steadied his legs to launch himself into the cave. "Ok...I'm ready!"

The Iwa-nin's form was visual once again before speaking behind the young boy. "Ready for what?" he grunted roughly, folding his arms.

Obito's eyes widened as he realised that he was not the only person on this branch. 'Not good!'. Before he knew it, the man had drawn a kunai and was about to stab him. He covered himself with his arms to at least try to prevent some damage to his body.

Nothing. Nothing happened. Why?

Obito's vision was blurry, but he could still figure out that he wasn't injured at all. He looked to his side to see Kakashi kneeling with his weapon beside him. Obito then looked forward to see his attacker have his chest slashed and blood dripping from the wound. Getting over his shock, he looked back at Kakashi. "K-Kakashi! What are you doing here? Weren't you gonna finish the mission?"

"Humpf...I knew you couldn't handle this situation; since you are a crybaby." the legacy of the Sakumo Hatake said so casually.

Obito continued to stare at Kakashi in shock. 'Why did you save me?'

The Iwa-nin narrowed his eyes at the weapon Kakashi had. "The colour of his hair is too familiar, especially that blade.." he stood up slowly, continuing his analysis. "...Are you the White Fang?!"

"No. This is my father's." Kakashi readied himself in a position to attack. But it seemed like his body was too exhausted to fight.

Obito looked at him now with recognition. Kakashi never forgot about his dad. He was just trying to hide his pain by using rules as excuses. 'Kakashi...you...'.

The Iwa-nin smirked at Kakashi, who gave him an expressionless look. "I see...you're the White Fang's kid huh?" he turned invisible to the eye once again.

Both boys tensed. This is bad. What were they supposed to do? Kakashi wasn't exactly in the condition to fight. The scarecrow described the situation in his head. 'This is bad. His scent has completely vanished. Our chances of survival is decreasing rapidly.'

Obito teeth were grinding in frustration at the situation they were in. Why was he so useless? Nothing was going their way. This is unfair. Rin and Kakashi don't deserve this. Dammit! Where was that damn shinobi?

_**Snap! **_

Kakashi turned around immediately. "Obito behind you!" he yelled, but it was too late. He ran forward to stop the attack. However a large grey blur passed quickly and confronted the enemy before the Iwa-nin could do afflict any injuries to the young Uchiha.

"W-what the hell?! G-get the fuck o-off me you damn b-beast!" the only response he got from the mysterious animal was a wild growl. A loud snap was heard, and the body of the Iwa-nin slumped to the ground. It stared at the dead body with...annoyance and...disgust?

Kakashi narrowed his eyes to the creature, getting a good look. It was a wolf that had feminine features. It had smooth snow fur that had streaks of blue and sliver. The wolf had a long tail that had a strong form. The eyes of the wolf was truly terrifying. It was electric yellow and was slitted, giving it a demonic look. The blood of the unfortunate soul dripped slowly from its bloody jaw and fur. The wolf stared at both shinobi.

It wasn't stupid, Kakashi noted. He realised that it was paying more attention to Obito than him. "Obito, just because it killed our enemy, it does not mean its our ally." Kakashi warned, putting one of his hand in front of himself in defence.

Obito gulped loudly. "Right..." even though Kakashi warned him. It made him think. Why did it come here? 'I mean there must be more prey somewhere else than here, so why kill one person?'. He came to a conclusion.

Obito walked to it slowly, putting his hands up to show that he had no weapon. The majestic wolf growled softly but did not attack him.

Kakashi slapped his forehead. 'Why do you have to be stupid?'

Nervously, Obito shuffled towards it. "U-ummm, hey? I don't know if you can understand me but right now our friend is in trouble and we need to save her. S-so, urrrrrrr...can you let us go without u-ummmm killing us?"

The wolf stared at him silently as if in thought. Obito sighed in relief, thinking that was a sign. Suddenly, the animal pounced aggressively onto the Uchiha. Startling Kakashi and Obito.

Kakashi was about to attack the wolf went it snapped its head to head. Its eyes shone with authority, freezing him in his place. 'Shit!'.

It's eyes went back to the figure she was on top of. The wolf tilted her head to the side.

Obito screwed his eyes shut, waiting for the pain. But nothing happened. He opened his slowly to see that the wolf had no malice in its eyes but just firmness. 'I feel so calm, why?'

_'To think a few words can open up so many questions...' a voice spoke gently. _

Obito's eyes widened in shock. He's been getting that a lot lately. 'Who?'

_'Awake your destiny! Obito Uchiha!'_

A silent scream reached his mouth. What the hell? Why are his eyes burning? It fucking hurts like shit!

Before both boys knew it, the wolf leaped off the Uchiha calmly and walked away without a care. Kakashi ran quickly to his team-mate. "Obito! Are you okay?!" the assassin cursed. He allowed his fear to get the better of him.

Obito groaned, rolling sideways. "I don't know. My eyes are really hurting..."

"Let me see."

"Fine."

"I think that you owe that wolf a favour..."

"Wait-what? Why?"

"You've unlocked your sharingan. But your eyes are bleeding a little. Good thing I brought Rin's medical kit with me."

* * *

><p>~<em>Somewhere in the distance~<em>

"_Why did you help that _human_ Narumi-sama?"_

"Because it's time that I've done something good to help others."

_"But?"_

"But I do not know why I'm so drawn to that...that..."

_"Boy. He is nothing but a stupid boy while you are a mature girl. We have helped them too much, it is now their choice if whether the human female will survive."_

"Claris..." a tense pause settled for a few seconds before the softer voice started again. "I know you hate humans because of what happened to Onii-chan and I know how much you_ loved_ him but do not forget...a man's decision nor opinion should not effect the way you look at a nation. And you also forgot that I'm half human."

_"I...I understand. I will not judge that_ human _for now. I still do not understand how you trust this species so much."_

"Yes~ Yes~ But I'm just going to see what is happening right now." Narumi stood up from her position and jumped onto another branch.

_"Why? There is no reason to help them now. Their chances of saving the female has increased just by killing those two men." _The wolf surprisingly grumbled. Her ears twitching at her companions movement.

Narumi blinked. "Two men? I thought you killed the one that attacked Uchiha-san?"

Claris shook her head. _"No. After I killed that _human_, I quickly killed the one that was interrogating the female. The fool did not even notice." _she informed Narumi calmly and smoothly.

"How?"

_"I beheaded him with my claws in one slash."_

Narumi sighed at the ruthless method. But he was used to it. "Oh yeah, did she notice you?"

_"No. The female was in a daze. She surprisingly has a strong and determined will for_ _a_ human._ However, if I compared your will to hers, hers is weaker." _

Narumi sighed. "You shouldn't do that Claris, comparing me to others." she smiled sadly. "Plus, I'm too weak..."

She knew Claris heard her, and looked away from the disappointed look.

* * *

><p>She felt so weak. Where was she? What was happening? Oh yeah...she got herself captured during the mission. And they were using a genjutsu to manipulate her into giving them information. She wouldn't let them! Kakashi and Obito were counting on her.<p>

"Rin! Rin! Are you okay?" She felt someone tug gently in worry.

"Obito, she's in a genjutsu. Kai (release)!"

Rin was tired, but she sluggishly opened her eyes. "Obito?" the medic whispered. The orange loving idiot nodded quickly at her question.

"It's all right Rin. You'll be fine now..." she looked to her side to see Kakashi.

Her eyes widened in shock. Rin finally registered about what was happening. "Obito! Kakashi! You're...here?"

Kakashi stood up and looked at the entrance of the cave. "Yes, but we have to go quickly. We don't know if they are more Iwa-nin coming here." he looked at Rin closely. "Do you know if they got any information from you?"

Rin put one of her hands at the side of her head. "I...I don't know. Everything is so blurry."

"It's ok. But there is a chance they might have gotten some information from you about our plan. The bridge will probably be more guarded by Iwa-nins if they got something out of you." Kakashi sighed, explaining.

The brown-haired girl looked away from her team-mates. Kakashi was obviously frustrated about this and it was all her fault.

"It's not your fault Rin! What happened, happened. So it's fine because we don't blame you for anything. Right Kaka-chan?" Obito grinned at the both of them, shrugging.

Kakashi scowled at the nickname. "Since when did you call me 'Kaka-chan'!"

Obito's grin did not falter but widened. "Since to-day~!"

Rin covered her mouth to not allow the giggle that threatened to escape her body. "When did you guys become best friends?"

Before they could answer, the cave shook like a wave. Their legs wavered slightly.

"What the hell?!" Obito yelled, he stood protectively in front of Rin, and stood beside Kakashi.

His grey-haired team-mate frowned at strange motion. "It doesn't make sense. Why would there be a sudden earthquake?" his eyes sharpened. "Unless...Rin! Obito! Run to the exit now!"

As soon as he said that, the ceiling of the cave began to rumble in discomfort. Seconds later, rocks began to fall like fallen rough stars.

Quickly, team 7 ran towards the exit. Kakashi cursed as he avoided the rocks like mines. But sooner or later, on of the rocks will crush them. "Rin look out!" he turned around to see Rin looking upwards at the large boulder that was about to crush her if she did not move her ass.

Obito was the closest one to her. He decided that he needed to do this. He grinned quickly at Kakashi before running off to Rin. "Obito no! Come back!"

It was kinda sad. He finally made Kakashi one of his friend and he probably wasn't gonna survive this. He should have been nicer to Kakashi, then maybe they could have been friends earlier and he could have saved Kakashi from his loneliness. No. Rin, Kushina-sensei, Minato-sensei could save him from that.

"O-Obito! N-n-nooooo!"

He wished he confessed to Rin before and at least gotten one date as well.

Kakashi collapsed onto ground. "Dammit! he banged his fists on the ground, no matter how much it hurt. Obito was obviously in more pain than him so he could handle this. Rin's body was shaking from the fear and shock. Tears came out of her eyes rapidly. "If only I listened to you! If only I...I wasn't being a jackass!"

"K...kaka-chan? M-miss me?" Obito coughed weekly. While one half of his body was numb, the other side...flipping hell! His insides hurt so much but he was still making jokes.

Kakashi looked at him with disbelief. How could he still be talking? How could he be still alive? "Yeah...?"

"L-look...a-after Rin for m-me...ne?"

"No! Why are you saying that? We'll look after together...okay?!" Obito gave him a sad look. "Yeah..." Kakashi repeated, lowering his head. He gave up.

Oh yeah...he never did give Kakashi a gift for his promotion thing. That was the thing he regretted the most. But his was too weak to say anything. His hand twitched. Rin reached for it. Just by the touch, she knew what he wanted he to do.

'I wonder who's gonna fulfil my dream...?'

* * *

><p>"Claris."<p>

_"I know, you want to do that don't you?"_

"He doesn't deserve to die. I want him to live, please?"

_"I understand. We will save him. But it will take 5-6 months for him to recover..."_

"I know...I know more than anyone..."

* * *

><p><em> Hi! I was working non-stop on this, but I did start to get lazy near the end so I quickened the pace a tiny winy bit. <em>

_I hope that's fine for the first chapter of the rewrite. _

_Please kindly review. It will help me improve on what I do not notice. It would be nice to not give me hate and flames, constrictive criticism is just fine. _

_Bye bye~ _


End file.
